Protector's of Universes
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the High School DxD Universe, there are people known as the Protector's of Universes. They protect the universe from dangerous threats from unknown universes that they don't know about. They all live in space in their base called Protector's of Historia. No Human, Devil, Angel, have ever been to it. What'll happen when a Devil finds their hideout?
1. The Trial to Become a Member

Somewhere within space, there is a building that no one knew about known as Protector's of Historia. Humans, with Magical Powers are brought there to help restore order within every universe. But the base of operations is in every universe in a different location. So, in the High School DxD Universe, a man known as Thomas Case was brought to the station along with 9 others. As soon as they arrived, they were blindfolded. So they didn't know where they were at. That also means that they couldn't tell anyone how to get there. The person that brought them there said, "Follow my voice. If you can do that, you'll succeed in finding out why you really are here."

One of the 10 said, "This sounds intriguing."

Another one of the 10 said, "Agreed. I wonder what this place is."

Thomas looked at them and then the man that brought them here looked back at them and then said, "So, I guess that we have arrived."

They heard that and he said, "Take your blindfolds off."

Everyone did except for Thomas and Thomas stood there looking at him and the man asked, "Are you deaf?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I apologise. I was daydreaming. Happens all the time."

He took them off and he said, "Thank you. Welcome to the Protector's of Historia."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas smiled and everyone said, "That place exists. I thought that they were just a myth."

Thomas said, "So, why are we here?"

Everyone heard that and looked at Thomas and asked, "Where are your manners?"

Thomas said, "Being taken from my home for no reason would be very troublesome. Plus, I despise pointless journey's. Every journey must have purpose."

The man that brought them here said, "Very smart logic, Mr. Case. Very smart indeed. You are here for a reason. To see if any of you are fit to be the next members of the Protector's of Universes."

Everyone heard that and Thomas looked at him and said, "If that's the case, then let's take this test and get it over with. I want to go back to sleep."

Everyone looked at Thomas and asked, "Why do you not care about this? Aren't you the one for adventure?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. But I don't give a damn about saving universes. For me, journey's across the world is what I like."

They started fighting and then Thomas dodged each of their attacks and the man that brought them here yelled, "Enough."

Everyone heard that and they all stopped swinging at each other. Thomas' eyes went back to normal and the man that brought them here said, "I am your instructor for today. Hector Case is my name. I've been protecting universes for hundreds of years."

Everyone heard that and asked, "Are you related to him?"

Hector answered, "Yes. His father was my descendent. His mother was the descendent of the head of this organization. You will take a test to see if you are fit to be members. If you are not, we will call you. If you are, we will call you. And we'll pick you up the next day and your new home will be here. In the Protector's of Historia."

They smiled and said, "We'll take the test. Yeah, let's go."

Hector smiled and said, "Have a seat. But first, let me take attendance here. All 10 of you are here. So Marcus Aston."

Marcus raised his hand and said, "Sup."

Hector said, "Eleanor Barbella."

Eleanor said, "Here."

Hector said, "Thomas Case is here. We know that already."

Thomas said, "Here."

Hector said, "We know that you are here already, Mr. Case."

Thomas said, "I know that."

Hector sighed and said, "Ryuu Fujimoto."

Ryuu said, "Here."

Hector said, "Ashley Kenniston."

Ashley said, "Aye."

Hector said, "Miyuki Kimoto."

Miyuki said, "I'm here."

Hector said, "William Powers."

William said, "Here."

Hector said, "Victoria Santos."

Victoria said, "Here."

Hector said, "Ellen Ward."

Ellen said, "Here."

Hector said, "Takumi Yoshida."

Takumi said, "Here."

Hector said, "Alright. Now that we know that everyone is here. Start your test which is within your cubby. It's inside the desk. Each test is different, so there isn't any cheating. Good luck. You have 2 hours to complete it. Begin."

They started working. Hector sat down and waited for them to complete their tests. Thomas looked at the first question and asked himself, "Why the hell is there a math problem on this damn test? I'm not that smart."

Takumi started scratching his head and asked himself, "What does "Introflux" mean? This is bullshit."

Eleanor said to herself, "Name 6 Magic Attributes. This sucks."

Everyone looked at each other and then Hector saw that. Hector asked himself, "What is going on?"

Thomas circled all of the answers that he knew and then crossed out the questions that he gave up on and handed his test to him and said, "I'm done."

Hector heard that and asked, "Did you cheat?"

Thomas answered, "Nah. Even though we looked at each other, we were all dumbfounded on the same questions. So I crossed them out and gave up."

Hector said, "I see."

Everyone heard that and the leader of the High School DxD Branch looked down at Thomas and said, "You are interesting, Thomas Case. I can't wait to see his actual Magic Power."

Thomas sat back down and Eleanor asked herself, "What is he?"

Hector looked at the questions that he answered and crossed out and smiled saying to himself, "He crossed out the questions that don't belong and answered the questions that did belong and correctly in fact. So that's why you were chosen as one of the applicants this year. You are an interesting man, Thomas Case. I can't wait to see your Magic Power."

Everyone finished their tests and then Hector looked at them and said, "Time for the final part. My favorite part if the test. We're going to test your Magic Power. Here, we have an MPF. A Magic Power Finder. It goes up to 9999. Anything lower than 4999 is no good. Any questions."

William asked, "What if you don't know how to use Magic?"

Hector said, "All you have to do is place your hand on the globe. That's all you have to do. No Magic is being used."

Everyone heard that and Hector said, "No other questions."

No one said anything and Hector said, "Good. Marcus is up first."

Marcus walked up to it and the globe activated and Hector said, "Put your hand on it."

Marcus did and the globe said, "Magic Power, 480."

Hector wrote that down and said, "No one ever passes the passing score needed. No one ever comes close. Eleanor is next."

Eleanor walked up to it and said, "Don't worry about a thing, mate. You'll live."

She put her hand on the globe and globe said, "Magic Power, 485."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Thomas, you are up next."

Thomas walked over to it and the globe started glowing a bright light and Hector saw that and asked, "What is going on? Why aren't you looking away from it?"

Thomas answered, "I'm using magic to keep the light out of my eyes. So I'm good."

Thomas put his hands on it and the globe said, "Magic Power, 1."

Everyone heard that and Thomas smiled and walked away and Hector said, "You gotta be kidding me. You are the smartest one here and yet you are weak."

Thomas said, "Yes. That happens to be the case. That is what the globe says after all. Nothing that I can do about it. Am I right globe?"

The globe started laughing turning blinking red and everyone asked, "What does that mean?"

Thomas answered, "It means that the globe is a girl and she's blushing."

Hector heard that and then yelled, "How the hell do you understand what the globe is saying? I am the only one that understands her."

Thomas answered, "I know magic. I translated whatever language she was speaking and started speaking to her like that through Telepathy. Magic is incredible if you ask me."

Thomas stepped back and the leader of the High School DxD branch of Protector's of Universes appeared and said, "Shut up and continue the examination. And stop flirting with the globe."

Thomas said, "Sorry."

She smiled and then Hector said, "Next up is Ryuu."

Ryuu walked up and then the light glew a little and Hector saw that and Ryuu put his hand on the globe and the globe said, "Magic Power, 2865."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Next up is Ashley."

Ashley walked forward and put her hand on the globe. The globe said, "Magic Power, 6999."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Miyuki is up next."

Miyuki walked up and put her hand out on to the globe and she said, "Magic Power, 9582."

Hector wrote that down and said, "William is up next."

William stepped forward and placed his hand on the globe. The globe said, "Magic Power, 769."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Victoria, you are up next."

Victoria walked forward and placed her hand on the globe. She said, "Magic Power, 999."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Ellen is next." Ellen heard that and walked toward the globe, putting her hand on it. The globe said, "Magic Power, 989."

Hector wrote that down and said, "And last by not least, Takumi."

Takumi disappeared and appeared in front of the globe and placed his hand on it and the globe said, "Magic Power, 5000."

Hector wrote that down and said, "Alright. We will call you to let you know the results. A ship will be waiting for you."

They heard that and Hector said, "Put your blindfolds back on."

Thomas heard that and they did and walked to the ships and they each took off to where they were picked up. Hector asked, "What do you think about them, boss?"

She said, "I already told you not to call me that. Call me by my first name."

Hector said, "Alright Cassandra, what did you think about them?"

Cassandra Moore answered, "Thomas Case is definitely joining us."

Hector said, "But his Magic Power."

Cassandra said, "I don't care. She seems to be very interested in him. So we must bring him aboard."

Hector said, "This is crazy. You are going to get us all killed."

Cassandra said, "I looked over his test and saw something that you probably did see."

Hector heard that and he looked at his test again and said, "There isn't anything here that is out of the ordinary, Cassandra."

Cassandra said, "You are wrong. I'll show you what I mean."

She looked at the paper and then said, "Analyze."

The x's on the paper disappeared and said, "He wrote down the code of the base of operations on the test. He wrote down the system of where we are located in. He wrote down the answers for the questions that didn't belong. He put a high-tech spell on this test to make sure that you didn't read this. Because it would have been bad if they found out that he saw everything through the blindfolds."

Hector looked at the test and said, "Damn, you are good, Cass. We'll need to get together one day."

Cassandra said, "I'm only into strong men."

Hector's jaw dropped and the globe started glowing over and over again and Hector said, "Stop laughing at me dammit."

The globe turned back into her original form and asked, "Why the hell do you keep using me as a damn test item, huh? I'm tired of having men touch my breasts."

Hector said, "You were kind of enjoying Thomas' company, weren't you?"

Cassandra smiled and said, "That is true, Sylvia. You did love his company."

Sylvia Walters said, "OK. Maybe him I'll make an exception. I'm tired of this. Stop making me do it."

Hector said, "So, who else is joining us?"

Sylvia heard that and Cassandra answered, "Takumi Yoshida, Miyuki Komito, and Ashley Kenniston. Those four will be new members starting tomorrow."

Hector heard that and said, "You must have lost your mind. Allowing Thomas to join this organization just because he's interesting. I was hoping for good results."

Sylvia tapped his shoulders and he passed out and Sylvia said, "Sorry. But we need to talk in private."

Cassandra said, "You glowed that bright for a reason didn't you?"

Sylvia answered, "Yes. I sensed strong Magic within him."

Cassandra asked, "What type of strong Magic are we talking, Sylvia?"

Sylvia answered, "Eyes of Magic. Allowing him to wield all types of Magic that we can't. Also, if you noticed when he touched me, his eyes were changing simultaneously."

Cassandra said, "I did notice that. So that's what the Eyes of Magic does?"

Sylvia answered, "Yep. Grants the user Magical Power beyond a normal Humans. But I don't think that he knows that yet."

Cassandra said, "So he's not ready for a mission yet."

Sylvia said, "Oh, he's ready for a mission. But, I don't recommend a tough one."

Cassandra said, "I see. If that's the case, you'll join him. And that also means that you know longer have to become the MPF Device."

Sylvia kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you."

Cassandra said, "You will also be picking him up tomorrow. Sounds good enough right."

Sylvia smiled and said, "Yes. I'm down for that."

Cassandra said, "Good. We'll let him rest here."

Sylvia said, "Agreed."

They walked away and said, "This year is going to be a fun one."


	2. The Beginning of the Assault

As soon as Thomas arrived back in Kuoh Town, a man known as Issei Hyoudou was there and said, "Hey Thomas. Where'd you go off to all of a sudden?"

Thomas answered, "Good question, Issei. That's a good question indeed."

Issei sighed and said, "The President is worried about you."

Thomas said, "Hell, tell Rias that she has nothing to worry about. I'm fine and no one need to keep an eye on me."

Issei heard that and the ship took off. The man said, "Be ready for a phone call."

Thomas stuck his middle finger up at him and he smiled and Issei said, "You are fucking crazy, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Well, I'm always crazy, Issei. Well, it's time for me to head home."

Thomas looked up and stared at the ship and walked away. Issei looked at him and Rias and her Queen, Akeno Himejima appeared and asked, "How are things with him?"

Issei answered, "Same as usual. Hiding everything from people."

Rias laughed and said, "A phone call, eh? I wonder who would want to talk to a monster."

Issei asked, "Why call him a monster? He's just a man with different eyes than us."

Rias smiled and said, "Well, those are the Eyes of Magic after all. Very rare to see a magician like that."

Akeno said, "Agreed. No Magician in the universe has ever had the Eyes of Magic. Only the Dragons have that."

Issei heard that and said, "I see."

The student Council President of Kuoh Academy asked, "Are you worried about that Human, Rias? Even though you are always worried about Humans."

Rias said, "Sona, what brings you here?"

Sona Sitri answered, "To warn you about that man."

Issei heard that and Sona said, "He's dangerous. According to his file, he's broken out of prison 5 times. Slaughtered 50 people. Including his parents when he was born. Thomas Case is a well-known psychopath that lives here in Kuoh Town. And is a student of Kuoh Academy."

Issei said, "He's my classmate."

Thomas appeared behind her and said, "You really did your homework, Sona."

Sona heard that and asked, "How long have you been standing behind me?"

Thomas answered, "Just got here."

Sona said, "Stop lying."

Rias said, "Actually, he just got there."

Sona said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas said, "Magic is an amazing thing if you think about it."

Sona said, "Which you use for evil."

Thomas laughed and said, "Hell, just after 5 seconds of being born, everyone in the emergency room died. 50 good people, you know. I wasn't born here in Kuoh Town. I was brought here by a Devil after I escaped Juvenile Hall, not Prison. The 5th time."

Issei asked, "Why do you keep breaking out?"

Thomas answered, "It wouldn't be fun sitting inside of a cell for the rest of your life, Issei. You should know that. Sitting around doing nothing sucks. Watching tv is better than doing nothing."

Akeno said, "Now, about this call."

Thomas smiled and said, "Don't worry about the call. That's none of your business."

His phone rang and Thomas looked at it and picked it up saying, "Hello."

The person on the other end said, "Hey buddy. How's the free life going for ya?"

Thomas answered, "Good. You?"

He said, "Great actually. I just found an interesting place man. I can't wait to bring you there."

Thomas said, "Interesting place? Would you mind telling me about it?"

He answered, "Of course not. The Protector's of Historia. It's in space as said in the mythology books."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What do you plan on doing once you reach that place?"

He answered, "Kill everyone. Including the Transforming Human that loves you so much. Yeah, I'll kill her slowly in front of you."

Thomas heard that and said, "I see. Do as you please."

He heard that and said, "You know, you could be more surprised."

Thomas said, "Well, I am surprised. You found a place that is said to be a myth. Well, I gotta go to sleep. You know how it is."

He laughed and said, "Get in my way, and I will kill you, Thomas."

Thomas said, "No, if you get in my way, or injure any of my friends, I'll kill you. And that's a promise."

He laughed and said, "You can't beat the man that raised you. You are going to perish, Thomas."

Thomas hung up and said, "Yeah, I gotta go."

Issei heard that and Thomas said, "I have a busy day tomorrow after all."

Rias asked, "Who was that?"

Thomas answered, "The Devil that brought me here and raised me after all that chaos when I was younger."

Akeno said, "I see."

Thomas disappeared and Sona said, "He plans on attacking the Protector's of Universes."

Issei said, "Not Thomas, his foster father is."

Akeno said, "And kill the girl that loves him slowly in front of him, huh?"

Rias said, "Unforgivable."

The next morning, Thomas' phone rang and Thomas said, "It's too early for this shit. Who the hell would be calling me so early in the damn morning?"

He picked his phone up and said, "Good morning."

The person from the Protector's of Historia said, "It's afternoon now."

Thomas heard that and said, "Shit. I overslept. Oh well, who are you? And what do you want?"

She said, "I am a member of the Protector's of Universes. You were here yesterday, remember."

Thomas said, "Oh yeah. I was there. So, I'm not going, right?"

She said, "Actually, you are coming."

Thomas heard that and yelled, "What?"

She screeched and said, "The boss thinks that you are a valuable member of the team. So does Sylvia."

Thomas said, "The globe person."

She answered, "Yes. The globe person that transformed into the MPF to test you all. And now she's headed to you. To pick you up."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh yeah. I just remembered something."

She asked, "What is it?"

Thomas answered, "My foster father called me telling me that he has located your base of operations. So be careful."

She heard that and asked, "What do you mean that he found our base of operations?"

Cassandra heard that and Thomas answered, "I don't know. He called me last night while I was talking with my friends. And told me that. Also, he's totally going to kill you all."

Cassandra heard that and asked, "Why would he do that?"

Thomas answered, "I don't think that he likes me very much."

Hector said, "Shit. It's really a family trait."

Cassandra said, "Agreed. So, when is he coming here?"

Thomas answered, "Unknown. All I know is that he's going there. Well, good luck. See you soon."

Cassandra looked at the screen and asked, "Did you just wake up?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah. I'm afraid so."

Cassandra said, "I see."

Hector asked, "You know that you missed school today, right?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah."

Thomas said, "Looks like my ride's here."

Cassandra said, "Yep. That's..."

The alert system went off and then Thomas said, "Shit."

Cassandra said, "Thomas, whatever you do, do not panic. Once we die, we have a revive-o pod that revives us. Well, until our pod is broken, we will be unable to be revived."

Thomas said, "Sounds rough being immortal."

Cassandra laughed and said, "Yep."

Thomas hung up and Cassandra said, "And he hung up. Definitely a family trait."

Thomas' eyes changed and flew up toward the ship and placed a barrier around it and Sylvia saw the barrier and an explosion occurred. Issei, Rias, Akeno, and every other member of Rias' Peerage heard the explosion along with Sona's Peerage. They ran toward the smoke and the ship landed on the ground and they appeared in front of the ship and Thomas landed in front of it. Sona saw him and Thomas looked at them and said, "Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory's Peerage are here. Well now, ain't that a surprise."

Rias said, "You know that we didn't attack the ship, right?"

Sona said, "We are on your side."

Thomas said, "I already know who attacked the ship. His name is Ryuu Fujimoto. Destruction Magic. A member of my foster father's peerage."

Rias heard that and then the hatch opened and Sylvia said, "Thomas Case, it seems that your prediction about your foster father was correct. He did find out about the base."

Thomas said, "Ryuu Fujimoto told him everything, I presume."

Sylvia said, "We need to hurry back. It's under heavy attack. He brought everyone under him with him."

Thomas said, "Tell me something, Sylvia. Why did you come here instead of that man that thinks that I'm weak, huh?"

Sylvia answered, "I begged to be here. Let's go before they find our pods. I don't plan on dying, Thomas."

Everyone heard that and Ryuu said, "Shit, I missed."

Thomas turned his head and his eyes changed and said, "Found you."

Ryuu looked at Thomas and Sylvia said, "Mark the target for me."

Thomas did and Sylvia said, "Oh, you really can see through walls with those eyes."

Issei heard that and Thomas said, "They are the Eyes of Magic. Had them ever since I was born. Killed everyone that I cared about. But that's ok."

Sylvia said, "Yeah, I know. We need to hurry this up."

Thomas heard that and said, "Agreed."

A voice appeared saying, "Thomas Case, you really think that this is over if you defeat just one of the 241 of my people."

Thomas said, "I never said that."

Sylvia looked at Thomas and he said, "Thomas, you know that you can't defeat me with those eyes. You'll need the power of a real Dragon to kill me."

Thomas heard that and said, "I see. Thank you for telling me that. I got just the thing then."

He heard that and Thomas' eyes changed to the shape of a Dragon and Thomas stepped away from the ship and started to transform into one and Ddraig saw that and Thomas roared like a dragon saying, "Well now, this should get interesting. Yo boss, you hear me, right?"

Cassandra answered, "Yeah, I-I hear y-y-ya."

Thomas said, "Mind if I brings some friends."

His foster father heard that and Cassandra asked, "Do you trust them? Meaning will they ever talk about what they have seen here?"

Thomas looked at them and said, "She's asking you all a question."

Rias answered, "We are friends of Thomas. So we will obey your rules."

Sona said, "So will I. Even though I don't like psychopaths very much."

Thomas laughed and said, "I'm not a psychopath."

Cassandra laughed and said, "That's what you get for inheriting the Eyes of Magic, Thomas. God doesn't seem to like our family very much. And thank you for saving Sylvia. I guess that you really are one of us."

Hector said, "Ah, screw that. She's just out of shape. Hurry your asses to the station. We're outnumbered here. 1 to 25. Maybe more. The other 3 are here already. So get your sleeping ass over here."

Thomas said, "Family trait, right?"

Hector laughed and said, "Yep. Now shut up and fight."

Thomas said, "Good enough."

Thomas turned back into a Human and said, "Let's go."


	3. Team Case vs Team Fujimoto

Ryuu stared at Thomas and said, "Kill everyone over there."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

They started appearing out of the blue and Sylvia said, "It seems that they are coming from all sides. Your foster father really is evil."

Thomas said, "Yes he is."

A member of Ryuu's Peerage, Ryuuya Isokawa grabbed Ryuu and launched him toward Thomas and Ryuu smiled saying, "Destructive Fist."

Thomas' eyes changed to Destruction Magic and said, "Destructive Kick."

The two attacks collided into one and an explosion occurred and Ryuu saw that and said to himself, "He copied my magic."

Thomas sucked up the smoke and Ryuu saw that Thomas blocked his punch with his foot and said, "I see. You didn't copy my magic. So you are as normal as me."

Thomas' eyes changed to Fire Magic and said, "Fire Punch."

Thomas brought his foot down along with Ryuu's hand and Ryuu felt that and Thomas punched Ryuu's face down into the ground and Issei punched one of his men into the ground hard and said, "These guys are tough."

Ryuu said, "That's because we have harsh training sessions. Our master, Raiser Leraje will kill everyone. In the station that is."

Thomas said, "No, he won't."

Sylvia jumped up and said, "Transformation: Gorilla."

Ryuu heard that and Sylvia transformed into a gorilla and started to fall toward Ryuu, but Ryuu rolled out of the way and said, "Shit. She was literally going to squash me."

Sylvia said, "Whoops, I missed."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it."

Ryuu looked at him and Thomas' eyes changed to Water Magic and said, "Water Nebula."

Thomas sent water toward him and Ryuuya appeared saying, "White Dragon's Barrier."

A barrier appeared around them and Ryuu smiled and said, "Walter. Now."

Walter Moore said, "Roar of the Leaf Dragon."

Leaves started flying out of Walter's mouth and Sylvia grunted and said, "Nothing that I can do about that."

Thomas turned his head and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Thomas roared out fire from his mouth and the two attacks collided causing the fire to burn all of the leaves before impact and Walter started screaming when the fire hit him and Raiser grunted saying, "You little...Why are you helping them, Thomas?"

Akeno heard that and Sona asked, "What will you say, I wonder?"

Thomas answered, "Because I can explore. I get to go on endless adventures. It'll be fun. And yet, you get in my way and I'm extremely pissed off."

Raiser said, "Just let that bitch die, Thomas and join me again."

Thomas looked at Sylvia and Sylvia started screaming out of nowhere and Raiser said, "See. Was it that hard?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "Not at all. Let's continue to fight them."

Raiser heard that and yelled, "Thomas Case, I'm telling you to give it up."

Cassandra grunted and said, "Keep it up Thomas. And whatever happens, protect the universes."

Raiser asked, "Why won't you just die already?"

Cassandra roared like a Dragon and Hector said, "Oh, come on."

Cassandra let out an electrical surge that killed mostly everything on board the station. Sylvia said, "No. No. No. No."

Thomas heard that and tears started flowing out of his eyes for the first time and Sylvia said, "Idiot."

Ryuu said, "Master."

Raiser shook his head saying, "Woah, that was dangerous. Good thing that there was a barrier here to protect me. How many are still alive after that?"

His Queen, Alex Cypher answered, "Just 15 of us remain of the 200+ that were on board. Just you and 14 others."

Raiser looked around and saw Hector and Cassandra's corpses on the ground and said, "Farewell, Protector's of Universes. Only one left."

Alex said, "Yep. Sylvia Walters. Ryuu is currently fighting her."

Raiser said, "Kill her, Ryuu."

Ryuu said, "With pleasure."

Thomas turned around and Rias saw how fast he turned and Thomas disappeared attacking everyone with rage and screams started occurring from all over the battlefield. Yuuto Kiba heard that and looked around and asked, "What's going on?"

Thomas appeared in front of Yuuto and was about to punch him, but he stopped himself and said, "Not the enemy. You don't get to die today."

Everyone screeched and Sylvia asked, "Are you ok, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "I'm fine."

Ryuu said, "You really are strong, Thomas. But you tossed me multiple times."

Thomas heard that and looked at his body and said, "Oh."

An explosion occurred and Thomas screamed and Sylvia said, "Thomas?"

Red eyes appeared from within the smoke and Ryuuya said, "Holy Breath of the White Dragon."

A deadly roar flew toward Thomas and Yuuto screeched and Thomas said, "Holy Barrier." A barrier appeared around Thomas and the roar flew right into into and Walter walked into the barrier and punched Thomas in the back of the head and Thomas turned his head kicking his crotch and he flew back saying, "Shit. That hurt. I'm not going to be able to have any kids anymore."

Ryuuya laughed and said, "You truly are an idiot, Walter."

Ryuu said, "So true."

The smoke disappeared and Thomas was still standing and Ryuu said, "Shit. That didn't kill him."

Ryuuya said, "Fire."

The others that were hidden started shooting their guns at him.


End file.
